Hidden Caresses and Conversations
by mangachick1
Summary: A take on Draco's and Harry's hidden moments. Intended to show there is more than overly-slutting them up. They are hot enough as it is. established relationship.


A glimmering moon flashes from behind pearl white clouds, illuminating curved, dirty path. A soft hum drifting into the whistling breeze, crickets chirping abruptly ways off. A shimmering light poured onto the path from a small shack, a lumbering shadows flickering over the window and faint mutterings as a baritone dog yapped playfully.

A hidden figure beneath an invisible cloak kicked a wayward rock and grinned. He diverted off the path, entering the first line of towering dark trees shielded with frigid shadows. Easily slipping over upturned roots and swatting prickling leaves, ignoring the faint hisses of the forest.

A flicker of stark white light glowed, partially hidden behind barks. His grinned elongated, brushing across the final trunk and removing his cloak in a flourish to greet the figure settled beneath a gnarled bark. A book in his hand illuminated by a faint _lumos_. "Not replacing me are you?"

Draco Malfoy raised his glazed silver eyes, mouth slightly opens in surprise until he smirks and haughtily returns to his book. "Sadly books don't provide the company I desire." Harry grinned, plopping easily beside his partner and pecking his cheek, since he knew the familiar gesture never failed to create false irritation.

Harry exhaled with relief against the gnarled bark, his invisibility cloak blanketed on their legs. He nudged his partner softly, the book jerked in Draco's hand and he sighed. "I'm sorry about what I said today." Draco inhaled sharply, and shook his head slowly.

"I would have said similar in your position."

Harry shook his head, grasping Draco's pallid fingers with his own. "I still shouldn't have said what I said. Ron really was being an ass." Harry felt a foreign desire to need to be forgiven. Usually the mere thought of searching for approval had Harry scowling; now he needed Draco to understand. But he would never allow himself to create excuses for the transpired in public eye.

Draco's silver eyes bore into his emerald, skimming to observe his rigid jaw and relented. He slowly fingered over Harry's jaw, soothing it with his ministrations and smirked. "Always turning to jelly in my hands Potter?" Harry chuffed, shifting on his side so he could witness Draco and slipping a possessive leg over one of Draco's.

"You're one to talk." Draco chuckled at whining tone. He threads his fingers through the ruffled, smooth hair at the nape of Harry's neck and ever so slowly shuffles forward so hot breath fell on his lips. "Stop being a prat." Harry mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to his pale lips.

Harry weaved his arms around Draco, skirting him partially above him and kissing the angular jaw. "Manhandler," Draco complained teasingly, gentle devouring Harry's lips and shifting so he could wrap both hands into his dark locks. Harry smiled against his delicate lips, compelling Draco harder against his own.

Draco pushed Harry away, slipping onto his side as his leg was still trapped between his own and heaved. "Damn you Potter." Harry chuckled breathlessly, massaging Draco's ghastly locks to appear more disheveled. Finally pleased with the outcome he grinned resting his hand languidly on Draco's captured thigh and rubbed circles with his thumb thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry y'know." Draco tufted, rolling his eyes. "No, no not about Ron. About, um-us you know." Draco was startled at the dagger of hurt in chest; rubbing his wounded chest he removed his hands from Harry's person.

"I wasn't aware spen-"

"No." Harry chuckled nervously, prodding those nerdy round glasses up his nose in a way which only seemed to shine with naiveté. "I meant…I'm sorry that we can't tell anyone." In a rare show of nerves, he inhaled deeply. "Cause I really do like you, and I don't really want to hide it."

Draco huffed breathlessly, relief coursing through his body and he fingered Harry's collarbone beneath his shirt. His gentle smile threatened to split into a grin. Instead, he deemed it worthy of an award and flung Harry's arm over his shoulder and heaved his smaller partner onto his lap and proceeded to thoroughly gouge him with affection.

Harry chuckled against his lips, the taste of cinnamon tea wafting over them and Draco comfortably settled against the rough bark. The roguish ebony haired boy grinded and moaned into the crook of Draco's dipping neck. Midst as Draco marked his skin, his slender fingers smoothing under Harry's robes and causing him to shudder in pleasure.

Magic fluttered lovingly upon the duo, warming their cool skins in the wintry, encompassing dark. Powerless was it to Magic as She embraced them.

A rustling clobber and shuffle snapped the couple apart, blinking slowly to regain their composure. Draco peered over Harry's shoulder, "Shit," he hisses at a glowing orange light tramples through the underbrush, faint grumbling distressing the silent night.

He diffuses his wand, while Harry scoops up his cloak and assists Draco to his feet. Harry anxious behind those glasses sweeps the cloak to protect them, heaving the scent of Draco's neck one final time as he settles a soft kiss there. Hidden beneath the cloak, Harry and Draco fingers curl into each other and they carefully dart around the intruder.

Draco puffs onto Harry's hair and ear to relinquish the somber mood, and Harry swats him playfully. "We'll have to finish that later." He says breathlessly, nipping teasingly over Harry's ear, a heat unfurling in his magical core as Harry shudders in response.

"Don't think I won't make it harder for you for making us wait." Draco smirks, still clasping Harry's palm. Harry's thumb swirled soothingly upon Draco's knuckles. Their unwarranted trek into the castle eases the reminder of pent up tension. "We can always claim a classroom." Draco had never been more aware of his influence on Harry until the sly smile curves those bruised lips. "It would serve for an excellent incentive for studies in that particular class, don't you think? They really can't protest."

Draco claims Harry's dirty lips instantly and the Gryffindor proudly laughs. Harry's callus hand massages his chest and the other cherishes Draco's softly padded fingers on his cheek. Draco flicks his wand, the nearby classroom swings to accept them. Draco feels the laughter on his lovers' breath, giddy warm excitement and unrelenting needy euphoria threading his fingers in Harry's hair.

* * *

Charms lesson plagued Harry with incorrigible grins once he firmly slid into his seat beside a wary Hermione. Less noticeably Draco struggled to smother his gratified smirk, pointedly employing his study book as a shield.

Whence Harry had fought dutifully with his jubilated grins heedlessly, Professor Flitwick banished him with a flick of his wrist to regain his composure. Moments later, the room released Draco and Harry snickered while he yanked his stark haired partner to a musty closet and nipped down to his sculptured neck when the door ensnared them.

Draco pulled him into a tight hug, breathing shakily onto Harry's shoulder. Harry halted disquietedly in his ministrations, his hands clasping over his lovers shuddering ribcage. "What is it?" Draco inhaled sharply, pulling away to slump upon the door, the knob paining his hip.

"I received a letter this morning…" he began, slipping his hall pass into his pocket. Harry ran his fingers slowly over Draco's skewed collar. He had witnessed the event, Draco had blanched rapidly and Harry fisted his cutlery, glowering in frustration at his plate. "My father wishes me to return home this Christmas. I fear…" Harry's breath froze at his lovers pained, contorted features. "I fear he will make me bear the Mark."

Harry shook his head vehemently. "He can't make you." He insisted.

A bite pricked Draco's throat, he swallowed thickly and couldn't overcome the urge to laugh whilst he shook his head. "He can, if I wish to see my family again. And, and if my father is to live."

Harry picked Draco's chin from his heaving chest, Draco's nails clawed into his own biceps and silver eyes glazed brightly. "Stay here, please just stay with me." Draco's stiff gaze slipped to the floor, drops clinging to his lashes and belated panic sunk into Harry's gut. Harry's fingers quivered, he forced his lover to raise his gaze. "You don't deserve the Mark."

Draco's chest heaved in dryly. "My father would see that as an insult."

"You're not your father." Harry asserted fiercely.

Something cracked, shifting beneath the aching panic and disheartened fear in Draco. And he smiled slowly, as if Harry had alerted him to a cloudless realization. Draco rested his forehead upon Harry's fogging up those round glasses, holding his beloveds face in his forever-untainted palms. "I suppose I'm not."

Harry rubbed his thumb on Draco's knuckles, swallowing laboriously. "So you'll stay?" Draco cringed, but licked his dry lips and nodded. Decision bounded Draco laughed shakily, pressing a kiss to the side of Harry's lips and wrapping him into an embrace. Harry clawed his back in preparation and prematurely berated himself. "Your family though…"

Draco stiffened; resting his angular chin in the dip of Harry's shoulder while Harry massaged his shoulders in silent apology. "My father has been loyal to him these years, he will not kill him." Harry winced at his binding conviction. "My mother…" he was silent for a long while, breathing heavily into the enclosed closet and caught the whiffs of cinnamon. "My mother will not abandon me, publically perhaps," his Adam's apples bobbed on Harry's collar bone, "but not privately."

Harry smiled softly, unwilling to repent. "We better get back." He fingered the silky blond hairs lovingly at the nape of his neck, planting a solid kiss on his pursed lips. Draco nodded, caressing kisses on Harry's jaw. Harry smirked gingerly, skirting his fingers down Draco's arm. "We'll have to return and blemish this closet later than. We've already gotten the one on the fourth and fifth floor, it's only fair."

Draco sniggered against Harry's mouth.

* * *

_**A/N: written because I am a hormonal teenager who unnecessarily has to feel something to be turned on. There goes my plan of sexing the world's male populace.**_

_**hope you enjoyed, reviews and thoughts welcome.**_


End file.
